Flash Portal Awards
The Flash Portal Awards are a set of different awards given out every day, week, month and year to submissions judged the best by users and staff. Whilst most do not give any money and are usually just a symbol on a web page, they are all cherished and sought after by most submitters as marks of success on the biggest Flash Portal site in the world. Over two thousand awards are given every year. Daily Awards There are 5 awards, from Daily 5th to Daily Feature. The daily feature is based on which submission had the highest score the previous day. Only movies that were uploaded that day are taken into consideration. If a movie is uploaded before midnight and doesn't have enough votes, it will carry over until the next day. Submissions that receive the Daily Feature, 2nd, or 3rd awards are placed on the bottom of every page on Newgrounds the day after they are submitted, in a section misleadingly titled "Todays Best". Weekly Awards There are 8 weekly awards. Those with the highest scores are placed from the Weekly 5th to Weekly Users Choice. Every Wednesday at midnight the movie or game with the highest score is chosen as movie of the week. Only submissions that were uploaded that week are taken into consideration. If it is uploaded near the end of the week and doesn't have enough votes, it will carry over until the next week. The Review Crew Pick follows the same criteria as the Weekly Users' Choice, only it is based on the average review instead of score. The Underdog of the Week award is given to the submission with the biggest discrepancy between votes and reviews. If a it receives low votes, but the people who review it give it high scores, it will be eligible for this spot. This means that even low scoring submissions can receive publicity if they have a strong fanbase. The Turd of the Week is the one truly "negative" award on Newgrounds. It is given to the movie or game that managed to make it through the week with the lowest score without being auto-deleted. They are showcased for their comedic value, though many users and crews have purposely submitted low quality submissions in hope of receiving it. Weekly Award Winners are displayed in the Flash Portal. Monthly Awards The Weekly Users Choice submissions, plus the submissions from the Front Page that month are put forward to a monthly vote by the top 2,000 experienced Users on Newgrounds.http://www.newgrounds.com/monthlyvote.html The makers of the top five movies and top five games receive a prize, currently $30 store credithttp://www.newgrounds.com/cashforflash.html. The author of the winning movie currently receives $250.http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/1196670 Unlike the Daily and Weekly awards, Monthly Awards do not appear on the submission's page. However, unlike the Daily and Weekly Awards, Monthly Awards are announced by Tom Fulp on the front page. Annual Tank Awards Flash Portal Awards The Tank Awards have been an annual event since 2007, and includes awards for the best movie and the best game of the year. The nominees are either contest winners, Monthly Award winners, or are handpicked by Tom Fulp. "Stealing" Awards This expression refers to groups of people getting together to fix the voting to get such awards as Turd of the Week, Underdog or even Review Crew Pick. TotW can be "Stolen" by getting lots of people to vote it down after it passes Judgment. Underdog and Review Crew Pick can be "Stolen" by getting over 30 people to review very high on a submission. In fact, there is nothing against any rules doing the above- only when people use more than one Alt to review a submission are they at fault, which can be checked by the Review Moderators. Here is a Thread all about Stealing awards and a group of people who watch for such things and vote/review carefully to avoid such things happening. It gives quite a bit of information about the system. Newgrounds FAQ Category:Newgrounds Features Category:Awards Category:Newgrounds Culture